Big suprise
by AccentFetish
Summary: Her heart raced so fast. He finally ended the kiss. She was dumb founded. “He wouldn’t like that at all.” He said quietly. She slowly nodded not knowing what to say. They sat there a little longer in silence.


Wow I can't believe people liked my Inuyasha story. So I want to say thanks to the people who said they liked it and that not even spell check can help me horrible spelling. On with the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana-kimi, that one person does.

It was spring break and everyone had left Oska High except for Mizuki. Sano had offered to let her come on the cruise with him and his family but she kindly declined. Now she was bored out of her mind, even the locals had left.

She was in the park when Kagurazaka came up to her. "Hey princess." He said messing up her hair and sitting next to her. "Oh, hey Kagurazaka. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you. I know Sano is gone so I thought that I would help you pass the time." She looked at him curiously. "Your date dumped you again?" He nodded loosing all his cheer.

He sat down on the grass next to her. "What do you want to do?" he asked. She thought about being in America and going to the beach with her friends. "Anything really." She stated.

"Wanna go to the beach?" she shook her head even though that was hat she had been thinking of 10 seconds ago. "I can't. I've got that medical condition." He remembered that summer when she was the only one fully dressed at the beach.

"Right." They both sighed from boredom. Finally the high jumper thought of something. "Follow me." He said dragging her not really giving the girl a choice. He had pulled her to an open space. "What are we doing here?" she asked. "Just wait for it." He replied.

She did and was greeted the biggest surprise ever. The sprinklers went off and soaked both "men". Mizuki shivered as the cold water hit her skin. Kagaurazaka laughed at her. "This water is so cold, WHY ARENT YOU COLD!" she yelled raising both her arms in the air.

As she did so he immediately stopped laughing and blushed. "Mizuki? You're a… You're a girl?" She brought her arms down covering her chest. 'The water! It must have made my cloth see through!'

She gasped. "No! No! I'm a boy!" he frowned. "You don't need to lye any more. Here let me take you to my dorm so we can dry you off, then you can tell me why the hell a girl is going to an all boys school."

At first she didn't want to go with him and just wanted to run away. But then she thought of the long walk home in soaking wet see through cloth. The high jumper lent her his coat that he had brought along just incase it had gotten windy.

It was a silent walk to his dorm room. It was surprisingly close to the park. As she went inside his room she was sort of jealous. His dorm room was twice the size of hers and e didn't even have to share it with anyone!

He took out some nice clean cloth that he thought would fit her. He changed in the bathroom and let her have the room. After she was in dry clothing she thought of running away while he was in the bathroom. It would save her the trouble of explaining the whole affair to him.

No matter how much she wanted to she still stayed put. When he came out of the bathroom she was sitting on his bed. "Okay, time to explain." She told him every thing, even how Sano had kissed her while he was drunk.

"I understand now." He muttered. 'Sano was so protective of her because he knew she was a girl. But she doesn't know he knows. She still thinks he doesn't know and he wants to keep her thinking that he doesn't know even though he does. Wow, my head hurts.'

"Are you going to tell any one?" she asked looking down. "Nope." He answered smiling. 'What? Why not?' she thought. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, you're the strangest girl I know and I want to keep knowing you."

The way he was looking at her made her blush. "I should get going now. I'll return these to you as soon as possible." "Keep 'em. I've got lots just like it, plus Miss. Mizuki it looks good on you." "Thanks for everything." She said leaving.

When she was back in her own dorm she looked at the shirt he had given her. 'Does it really look good on me?' she wondered. It was an orange Nike t-shirt. The pants were sort of baggy and made her look like a skater.

The next few days she didn't see Kagurazaka but wasn't too worried about him telling on her. Nakatsu, Sano, and everyone else were coming home so she had to clean up the room a bit. Sano would freak if he saw all the candy bat wrappers that she had dumped on his bed.

She met up withal her friends at the cafeteria. They started to talk at once about there vacations. "So what did you do Mizuki?" Noe asked after every one settled down. She blushed, thinking about a certain high jumper. (Not the one sitting next to her)

Every one noticed the girls face redden. "Nothing." She whispered but no one bought it. "Oh he must have found a cute girl to take back to the empty room." Sekime and Noe joked. "I did not!" She yelled.

Sano and Nakatsu gave the other boys death glares for even thinking that. After they finished eating dinner they all went back to there rooms. As Sano jumped into bed he noticed something orange on the floor. He didn't even bother asking Mizuki what it was and went to find out for himself.

As soon as he picked it up he dropped it in disgust. He knew it belonged to Kagurazaka and was sickened to even think about what it could be doing in there room. 'Does he know? Did she tell him then do **that **with him? I thought that she liked me, did I drive her into his arms in some way?'

Mizuki walked into the room from the bathroom and saw Sano sitting on his bed looking depressed. She noticed the shirt on the ground and quickly kicked it out of sight, hoping that he hadn't seen it. Kagaurazaka's style in clothing was mistakable for no one else's in Japan. If he saw that then he would think that she was gay again.

"What's wrong?" she asked glad that he didn't act as if he had noticed the shirt. "Nothing, it doesn't concern you." He answered coldly. She looked sad. 'Did I do something to make him mad again? I hate it when Sano is mad at me.' "I'm going to take a shower." She said quietly stepping into the shower.

As she ran her fingers through her hair she remembered something. The day Kagurazaka found out she was a girl she hadn't bothered to put on a vest. He had scene it all and didn't even tell her!

When she got out of the bath her roommate was already asleep. He looked so handsome when he was asleep. 'I wonder if Kagaurazaka looks as good as Sano while sleeping.' She mentally slapped herself for thinking that. How could she compare her roommate to his rival?

That night she fell asleep thinking of the other high jumper who she had once thought was a bad guy. In truth he had proved that he was okay during that whole Makita thing, and proved it again when he promised he wouldn't say anything about her being a girl.

They had one more day of vacation left and Mizuki had started hers at Dr. Umeda's office. He wasn't there as earlier as she got there so she just waited. When he turned on the lights and as the deep in thought girl he screamed dropping his coffee.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning!" He asked pissed off. "I made Sano mad at me again but I don't know what I did, actually I never know what I do to make him angry. I'm just so confused."

The doctor raised is eye brow. "You have something else on your mind beside Sano, now who do like?" She opened her mouth to protest but couldn't think of anything to say. "Kagaurazaka." She mumbled.

"You like that kid with all the logos? He looks like walking a billboard. Isn't he Sano's rival?" she nodded her head. "But he knows that I'm a girl, he found out not too long ago." Dr. Umeda sighed. "It's the classic tale, go with the guy you like that would make your life easier or go with the guy you like who might not even like you."

She got angry at the gay doctor. "How is that a classic tale! It's so easy; you go with the easier guy!" She shut her mouth and thought about what she just said. "Oh." Was all she could say. "But what if the easy guy doesn't like me either?" She asked after awhile.

He shrugged. "What did you do when Sano didn't like you? You even got him to say that you're his best friend, you can do the same with Kagaurazaka." She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Sano didn't like me at first but I can grow on a person! And now that Kagurazaka knows my secret I can make him love me!"

"Yeah, yeah just get out of my office." She hugged the doctor much to his displeasure and went to the cafeteria. She grabbed some food and went over to her friends table. Sano didn't look any happier.

"Hey Mizuki! Where have you been?" Nakatsu asked. "I had to go see doctor Umeda, My stomach was bugging me. But I'm better now!" she said cheerfully. Sano stood up as she sat down next to him. He didn't say a word but just left.

"What's up with him?" Noe asked. Mizuki sighed. "I think I got him mad at me again." "What happened this time?" "I don't know. Yesterday I got out of the bathroom and he looked all depressed. I asked what was wrong and he's been like this since then."

Every one continued there meal in silence. "Want to play soccer today?" Nakatsu asked. "You guys go ahead. I've got something to do." Mizuki said. "Like what?" Skemie asked. "I'm hanging out with Kagurazaka today."

She smiled happily. "Um, didn't you hate him last year?" Nakatsu said not liking that she would be leaving school grounds alone to see that "Kagupi". "Well yeah, but now he's not so bad." She blushed making everyone wonder.

She surprised Kagurazaka by coming over. "What? Oh hey Mizuki, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out!" She looked like a little kid when she smiled at him that way. "Oh, okay. I'll grab my coat."

They walked into the park together. They were silent for the most of the time. "You know, you were a lot easier to talk to when you were a guy." "Really? Sorry about that." "Why aren't you hanging out with Sano?"

Her head drooped down. "He's mad at me again, I don't know why." He noticed how sad she got at the mention of Izumi Sano's name. "Izumi is just weird like that. You can never know what is going on his head. Well except for me. I know what pisses him off."

She looked up at the high jumper. "Like what?" She asked. "He doesn't like it when people threaten you in any way. He doesn't like it when people are so naive. He doesn't like it if the big shots like me win." Mizuki had never heard someone refer to themselves as a "big shot" before.

They sat down, backs against a tree. "Do you want to know what else he wouldn't like?" "What?" she asked. "I'll have to show you." She nodded. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told. "What know?" "Wait a second." He answered.

After a few seconds Mizuki was greeted by another big surprise, except this one wasn't as wet. He gave her a kiss on the lips. Her eyes opened automatically. She saw Kagurazaka's beautiful face and closed her eyes again deepening the kiss.

Her heart raced so fast. He finally ended the kiss. She was dumb founded. "He wouldn't like that at all." He said quietly. She slowly nodded not knowing what to say. They sat there a little longer in silence.

"I think I should go now?" she said in uncertainly standing up. He nodded and stood up with her. Before she turned around he gave her another kiss. "Not so easy to talk to anymore, but a lot easier to kiss." He laughed watching her walk away.

When she got back to her room she felt for the first time in a long time like a real girl. Kagurazaka was the only one who could make her feel like the girl she was. She didn't even notice Sano sitting down starring at her.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked. "Oh sorry." She said going over to her desk. "Where were you?" He asked. "Just out, with a friend." She said. He nodded. Sano fell asleep after another hour of silence.

Mizuki was so bored that she kept trying to master the art of folding paper cranes. By dinner time the floor was covered with her disfigured art work. She wasn't too hungry when if came time to eat so she just sat there listening to everyone talk.

"What's wrong with you today? You're always bouncing off the walls but now you're so silent." "Its nothing." She said pleading that they would drop the subject. Luckily for her they did.

Over the next few weeks she couldn't concentrate on her work. All she could think about was Kagurazaka. How his lips felt. What the kiss meant to him. What the kiss meant to her. They secretly met on the weekends just to be together.

Sano knew he had lost her for good to the "kagupi". They were both slowly falling in love. Every moment they were not together it hurt. Mizuki had to suck it up though because she was supposed to be a man. But that was the problem; she was a teenage girl in love.

As the years went by there love only grew stronger. They met more frequently then just on the weekends. Sano found himself covering up for Mizuki when she would leave suddenly. He figured that he owed her for getting him to high jump again. He was currently in the top ten jumpers.

It was graduation time for the cross dresser. Kagurazaka met her at the hall where every one was celebrating. She didn't look too happy when she saw him. Tears were building in her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked concern. "It's graduation." She replied. "Yeah, so? Isn't it a time to celebrate?" she shook her head. "I have to go back to America after graduation." He understood know. "What? No you can't!" He yelled.

The tears started to fall from her eyes. "I have too. I made a deal with my parents before I came here. I'm so sorry Kagurazaka." He hugged her tightly. 'How am I ever going to live without you?' He thought.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked quietly. "Right after the ceremony ends." His eyes grew big. "But that's not enough time!" She sniffled. "Enough time for what?" She asked him. "Nothing, don't worry about a thing. I'll take of every thing, go enjoy your party."

She had fun for the most part. Nakatsu made Sano try some cake that almost made him through-up. He only said, "I hate sweets." Noe and Sekime actually met some girls that would go out with them.

It was a fun party and a sad one because every one knew that Mizuki was leaving. It was almost over and every one went over to the school for the ceremony. It was peaceful, no pranks like at Nanba's graduation.

In the end the principal usually said a few words but this year he let someone else do the speech, a surprise speaker. Every one started to talk at once, wondering who the hell it could be.

Kagurazaka stood on stage shocking everyone. "Hey, I don't go to this school or know most of guys," He started. "But I know Mizuki Ashiya. You probably know him as the weird guy from America. But he isn't. He isn't even a **he**! Yup! It's as you've all suspected, Mizuki is really a girl dressed as a boy."

Everyone starred at her. 'Where could he possible be going with this?' She wondered panicking. "I found this out years ago, and I know Izumi Sano found this out even before me." People were wondering what any of this had to do with graduation.

"Mizuki and I have been secretly dating for awhile and I think it's safe to say that I love her. She is going away to America but before she goes I want to ask her something, will you marry me?"

She started to cry as she said yes. Nakatsu had the most relived look on his face. The audience all went "Awwwww!" in unison. The principal took the microphone from Kagurazaka and he made the speech himself.

As the whole thing ended people went up to the couple to say congratulations and, "A girl's been going here for that long?" When they finally found a moment to be alone he gave her the ring. She gasped as she saw how big her diamond was.

"But I'm leaving." She said sadly. "He tilted her head up and kissed her. "Yeah, I'm coming too."

A LOT OF HOURS LATER

Mizuki stepped inside her home greeted by all her family members. It felt so good to be home again but she knew she would miss Japan, a lot. All her relatives and friends started to talk at once.

"Mizuki, is that a diamond engagement ring!" Her brother asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I would like you all to meet the love of my life, Kagurazaka." He walked in the door on cue.

Her friend Julia gave her a wink and whispered, "He's a hotty." She laughed. Her brother looked at him unfoundly, but she knew it was better then what he thought of Sano. The next summer they had there summer wedding in Japan.

END

Okay! That was my story! I don't care if you flame just don't comment on my spelling. I was really happy when they made a Hana-kimi category so I wrote this story. I was truthfully going to kill off Kagurazaka in this story like I killed off Sesshoumaru in my other story but figured this one should have a happy ending. -smile-


End file.
